1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic order entry. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems, program product, and methods related to electronically order goods, services, or goods and services (collectively and individually defining products) through messaging over existing financial services electronic payment networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computers continue to become faster and faster and as database access and database management continue to improve, the prospects of, and the desire for, instituting viable and cost-effective electronic order entry systems, either internally or over the Internet, has also continued to improve. A conventional application of an electronic ordering machine is that shown by various companies having online retail and wholesale stores, many of which have moved away entirely from brick and mortar establishments to near exclusive Internet-based sales. Such electronic ordering allows direct entry of orders into fields displayed on a graphical user interface by customers, reducing transcription errors, reducing transaction costs, allowing for expedited receipt, documentation, and processing of such orders.
Certain industries, however, continue to resist application of electronic ordering systems. For example, with respect to hospital systems for ordering medications, tests and other services electronically, one study found that fewer than 15 percent have been able to implement such systems. In such industries, it has been found that resistance from key personnel has resulted in such inability to effectively implement such systems. Although there are several reasons, the most prominent appears to be a perception that the key personnel are being transferred clerical duties, which could better be performed through use of paper order systems and/or performed by others. It is believed that attempted implementation of any ordering systems that would provide for electronic ordering of sample medications would result in even worse implementation success statistics.
Application of electronic ordering systems has also faced other difficulties. For example, the ordering system is implemented through use of a telephonic ordering system, e.g., landline or cellular, there is not only the labor cost of having a sales representative receive and enter the order in the computer portion of the electronic ordering system, but there is the problem with transcription errors. Systems that allow the customer to directly enter the orders in a computer can help reduce such problems associated with transcription errors. Such systems, however, do not necessarily have the same accessibility provided by manned telephonic systems.
As prolific as computers have been in recent years, many potential customers either do not have ready access to on-line computers, do not have the desire to learn how to use online catalogs, or simply do not have the time to login, view an online catalog, place the item in an electronic shopping cart, and enter data to execute the order, etc. These same potential customers, however, typically know and understand entering numeric data into a merchant point-of-sale payment terminal and entering data into a telephonic keypad for selecting a service.
Accordingly, there is a need for an automated machine, program product, and method of facilitating electronic ordering of goods, services, or goods and services, that utilize a familiar merchant point-of-sale terminal or telephonic device for electronically entering orders, which does not require use of an operator to receive the orders, and which does not require individual orders to be placed through a conventional online computer system.